Union Pacific 844/Gallery
Gallery UP FEF-1 #814.jpg|A preserved UP FEF-1 with added smoke deflectors. UP FEF-2 #833.jpg|A UP FEF-2 which ironically is considered to be 844's counter-part; with it being numbered #833, but eventually renumbered to #813 (as seen in the photo). Union Pacific 8444.jpg|Union Pacific 844 when it was briefly numbered 8444. RffrgrgfUntitled.png|No. 844 highballs down the line. The wheels of 844.PNG|The wheels of the locomotive. Funnel and whistle.PNG|The somestack and whistle of the locomotive. 10106410200259783393108 13378008n1.jpg|The locomotive's headlight, MARS light, and numberboard. UP 844 1944.jpg|UP 844 when it was first delivered in 1944. 2013-11-29worldsfair.jpg|No. 8444 is hauling the World's Fair Special in 1984. 90455855533148213580717395436575to.jpg|844 and 3985 double-heading a passenger train. 844.PNG|In 1959, 844 was sent to Omaha, Nebraska to work at the various terminals in Bailey Yard serving as a snowplow. Denverpicschris103.jpg|The 844's tender was relettered "Lionel Lines". Wy0004.jpg|No. 8444 in 1989. Up2084420lionel20lines.jpg|The 844 in 2010. 844.jpg|844 in 2012. UP 8444.jpg|844 in 2013 (without the red marker headlight or 'MARS' light). 844in2016.jpg|844 in 2016. 8444-587.jpg|No. 8444 with Amtrak No. 587. 844and18.png|No. 844 with LS&I No. 18 in 2012. Up844sp2472.jpg|UP No. 844 with SP No. 2472. 444984420Vancouver20stop.jpg|UP 844 is doubleheading a passenger train with SP 4449. 844and1522.jpg|Union Pacific No 844 is doubleheading with Frisco No. 1522 in "Steam in St. Louis 1990". Jacksich-golden-spike-centennial-limited-with-8444-may-10-1969-1200x.jpg|No. 8444 is hauling the Golden Spike Centennial Limited on May 10, 1969. UnionPacific844 2914.png|No. 844 hauling a passenger train in 1991. 8444onfreightbyzephyr4501-d8jdaws.jpg|No. 8444 is hauling a freight train. SSW-819-St-Louis-MO-6-15-90-2.jpg|No. 844 with Cotton Belt #819. UP 844 on the TP.jpg|No. 844 with diesel helpers. TT05.jpg|844 with 2 Diesel helpers. UP 844 2.JPG|No. 844 with a water tender. DSC0100.jpg|No. 844 came to an Emergency Halt. UP 841.jpg|A Lima Locomotive Works builder photo for UP FEF-3 locomotive No. 841 without smoke deflectors. UP 843.jpg|A UP FEF-3 locomotive No. 843 is sitting in the Union Pacific train yard. ThePonyExpressUnionPacificlocomotive844.jpg|No. 844 hauling the Pony Express in 1949. Wy0001.jpg|In 1981 No. 8444 is doubleheading with Union Pacific No. 3985. Wy0003.jpg|In 1987 The locomotive is hauling it's very first passenger train while Repainted Two Tone Grey with Yellow Strips. UnionPacific844,PaintedRocks,NV,2009(crop).jpg|UP 844 at Painted Rocks, Nevada. 270903317411f9a46f580b.jpg|No. 8444 at the station with a rail fan excursion train in Sterling, Colorado. UP25208442520FEB25201984.jpg|UP 8444 East, rolls to a stop at the UP's (Missouri Pacific) Ewing Ave yard in downtown St. Louis. 844-Downtown-Omaha.jpg|No. 844 in Downtown Omaha. 15-UP8444chaseUS30NE1075gf.jpg|In 1975 No. 8444 is doubleheading with SP No. 4449 while wearing the American Freedom Train paint scheme. 844and3985.PNG|In 1991 No. 844 is doubleheading with Union Pacific No. 3985 in "Steam Giants Across America" and "Railfair 91". Hhjjjjhhjmaxresdefault.jpg|844 in Strasburg, Colorado. Image-Coming-Soon-icon.gif|No. 844 in "Grandpa Worked On The Railroad" which the footage was also use in "Running a Steam Locomotive Vol. 2". 844 in Extreme Trains.PNG|The 844 in "Extreme Trains". 844inLastTrainHome.png|UP 8444 in the music video "Last Train Home." Which the footage was also used in "Eighty Four Forty Four". Union pacific 844.jpg|UP 8444 in the opening of "Shining Time Station" Which the footage was also used in "Eighty Four Forty Four". UP8444inEightyFourFortyFour.png|UP 8444 in "Eighty Four Forty Four". Snapshot 15 (8-1-2017 4-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (8-1-2017 4-18 PM).png Snapshot 14 (8-1-2017 4-21 PM).png Snapshot 4 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png Snapshot 2 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png Snapshot 10 (8-1-2017 4-20 PM).png Snapshot 8 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png Snapshot 5 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png Snapshot 6 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png Snapshot 3 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png Snapshot 7 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png UPDJ844.jpg|844 chuggs through a snow fall. 8440335.png|844 races down the line. UP-844-in-New-Mexico.jpg|Union Pacific 844 is scheduled to make New Mexico trips. 1200px-Union Pacific 844, Painted Rocks, NV, 2009 (crop).jpg|UP 844 at Painted Rocks, Nevada, on April 15, 2009. 844goingforaspin.png|844 going for a spin on the turntable. Category:Galleries